richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sierra
Sierra, labeled The Obsessive Uber-Fan, is an infiltrating competitor in Total Drama Academy. She makes up one half of the Outsiders with Alejandro. In Return to Total Drama Island, she is captain of Team Cat. Profile Not much about Sierra has been revealed thus far. She became a huge fan of the Total Drama series from the minute she started watching. Since then, she has gone on to become one of the bigger fans by establishing Internet blogs dedicated to each of the original twenty-two competitors. Through means yet to be known, she has managed to unearth a plethora of information not only on the contestants, but also on anyone else associated with series. Overview Total Drama Academy: Year One Sierra was initially introduced in the series as the adviser to Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, and Trent when they were forced to compete in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge as a result of losing the first Russian Roulette. She was given the gig because Chris McLean merely thought it would be a fun idea given her obsessiveness with the show. However, she was somber to find that she would not be able to interact with Cody, resulting in her looking for ways to be back onto the show once her work was done. Her attempts to sneak into Richmore Academy incurred the displeasure of the school officials, demanding to the producers that they do something about her. Knowing that she would only cause more problems if they let her out of their watchful eye, it was decided to punish her through participation in the show along with Alejandro. The school refused to let them in as students until they pass the entrance exam for next term, so they would instead be used as obstacles for the Challenge Night competitions and anything else that could be used to baptize them into the fire. This would include being inflicted much more, and sometimes harsher, punishment than generally given to the original twenty-two. Furthermore more, whatever accomplishments they achieve would be donated instead to the school. Sierra first competed on the show in the ninth week participating in the Banken Gao Gao challenge. She would advance to the second round, but was eliminated there as well. It was not necessary for her or Alejandro to participate in the second Russian Roulette as they would already be grouped with the losers and be forced to spend two weeks at Camp Wawanakwa to compete in Return to Total Drama Island. Return to Total Drama Island Due to her status as one of the Outsiders, she is placed as captain of Team Cat and is therefore immune from elimination for the first half of the competition to ensure that she will receive the proper amount of suffering that the original twenty-two contestants have endured. She has immediately began displaying her undying interest in Cody, although she appears to be oblivious to how her hyperactive nature is actually scaring him. Her actions have, however, incurred the frustrations of Beth, who finds her obsessive behavior going way too far. Sierra, in turn, does not react to kindly when she perceives that Beth is trying to keep her away from "Sierra's" Cody. With some nudging help from Josh, the two girls have turned hostile on one another as a result. Trivia * When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Sierra has had the following results: ** Was eliminated in Round Two of Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), sat out of Russian Roulette II, and, yet, competed in the special game in Week 9 as part of being an Outsider. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Outsiders Category:Team Cat Category:Total Drama Contestants